fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ava Tippit
Summary Ava Tippit, born Evangeline Renner, is a protagonist in the series Potents. She's an accomplished thief and con-woman, having survived on her own with nothing but what she's stolen from others for a total of five years. Her life takes a turn when she meets Ian Salems, a mysterious magic user who manages to form a rapport with her, and Delia Rousseau, a princess who gets Ava to join her and help stop a warlord from hurting innocent people like them. But despite becoming a hero, she never gives up her thieving ways. Personality Ava is a snarky and sarcastic vixen. Her wit and sharp tongue has gotten her to where she is and it's not going to diminish anytime soon. She's the type of girl to call people nicknames she made up more than their actual names, and doesn't care if it's to their dismay. She's what you'd call a queen b****. But despite that, she has a heart of gold. While she talks to her friends with cattiness, they're still her friends and she'd do anything for them. She's especially close with Ian, her love interest, and Delia, her closest friend and who she sees as a little sister. She's very comfortable in her body. Given she used her figure to get what she wants during her time as a con woman, she's very flirty and isn't afraid to be in revealing situations. Finally, having spent the last five years as a homeless thief, she's very money-hungry. If money is on the table, she becomes short-sighted to the bigger picture, and this has gotten her into trouble a couple times. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Ava Tippit (alias) Origin: Potents Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: Human Date of Birth: May 24th * Zodiac/Horoscope: Gemini Birthplace: America Weight: 100 lbs Height: 5 foot 5 inches Likes: Money, shopping, her friends, daffodils, mirrors Dislikes: Being stolen from Eye Color: Heterochromatic. One green, one blue Hair Color: Strawberry blonde Hobbies: Shopping, sparring, stealing, going to bars Values: Her wallet, her friends, steady employment Martial Status: Dating Status: Alive Affiliation: Potents Previous Affiliation: ACE Themes: Mirrors Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A | High 4-C, higher with Shatter Armor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Duplication, Shapeshifting, Accomplished swordswoman, Illusion Manipulation, Invisibility, Light Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Homing Attack, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Heat Manipulation, Portal Creation, Self-Empathic Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low; Can duplicate stem cells to replicate regen), Can learn martial arts by seeing them, Size Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Can harm Ian, whose teleportation across interstellar distances requires him to be this durable) | Large Star level+ (Comparable to Seth Masterson), higher with Shatter Armor (Absorbed the power of one million Light Beams) Speed: Relativistic (Can react to actual lasers), Lightspeed with the Light Beam (fires reflected natural light) | Massively FTL+ (Within 3/4 of Elliot's speed) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Can move Seth and has been stated to be able to bench planets) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Large Star Class+, higher with Shatter Armor Durability: Large Planet level | Large Star level+, higher with Shatter Armor Stamina: Very high (Comparable to Seth and Band, who played a tennis match for a week straight, and that was the same volley) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Crystal Sword. Tens of meters with glass attacks. Up to kilometers with light attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable | Crystal sword Intelligence: Average, though she is naturally adept at battle thanks to Potent Physiology. Weaknesses: Her avarice has gotten her into trouble a handful of times, and being robbed is a berserk button for her. Invisibility slightly lowers her durability. Shattering her clones delivers a slightly painful drawback onto her, though she eventually gets to the point where she can barely feel a thing when one's shattered. She can't create light on her own so her light based attacks are useless in pitch black areas. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mirror Mastery:' Her big power. While initially thought to be just powers over mirrors, it's also related to light as well. All of her powers come from this, but her main and most practical applications are invisibility, shapeshifting (she can make herself a mirror image of someone), and duplication. She eventually reaches a point where she can make even her aura invisible and can clone up to one million of herself. Her more combat applications is heavily related to the attack reflection portion of mirrors. She also can shoot out bits of glass from her hands and eventually can create mirror portals. *'Enhanced Senses:' Ava can use her eyes like telescopes to see farther. *'Glass Shot:' Ava fires a small shard of broken glass from her hand. *'Glass Cannon:' Ava fires a big ball of glass that somehow decreases durability of those hit by it. *'Light Beam:' Ava's main attack, once she learns it. The Light Beam is one of the strongest attacks in all of creation, and Ava is the only person capable of using it without light magic. She accomplishes it by reflecting light between her hands countless times until it becomes a powerful beam of heat, and then she fires it. She can use this is different ways, such as shooting it from her eyes, which while a bit weaker, has a lesser charge time and is less predictable. She can also reflect the beams like they're bouncing off of mirrors, or fire an uncharged flash of light to blind someone. *'Rainbow Beam:' A variation of the Light Beam. Ava uses herself as a prism to fire off seven multi-colored beams that while 1/7 the power, they home onto their target. *'Concave and Convex:' Ava uses her mastery over mirrors to turn herself into sort of a concave or convex mirror, which allows her to project a duplication that's either giant or tiny. She can also create these types of mirrors to make her Light Beams larger with a wider area of effect or smaller and more focused. *'Self-Shatter:' Ava clones herself and shatters it. The difference here is that she imbues one of her emotions into the clone. When she shatters it, she temporarily cannot feel that emotion. *'Shatter Armor:' Ava's best technique, the Shatter Armor is unlocked under desperation. The form was first created once she maximized her cloning and created one million clones, and all charging Light Beams. She shatters them all and absorbs the energy from them, empowering her with the strength of one million Light Beams. This form changes her hair a bit, making her ponytail split into three, and it turns her sword into a trident. Key: Pre Black Hole Arc | Post Black Hole Arc Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Thieves Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sword Users Category:Trident Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Potents